It is not uncommon for computing systems to be updated after installation. For example, a personal computer (PC) or game console (e.g., XBOX®) may contain software bugs and/or security issues needing resolution after purchase. To resolve these issues, software patches are typically provided to update systems. Hackers have been known to exploit software bugs and security flaws. A common practice among hackers it to roll back a system to a time prior to an update. For example, if a game system contains a software bug that allows game players to cheat, a patch can be issued that fixes the software bug. A hacker wanting to exploit the software bug can roll back the game system configuration to a time prior to the update, thus defeating the patch and allowing the hacker to cheat.